


Running to you

by Hawkkitty44



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anger towards ducks, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Running, Smut, Strangers to Friends, Unrequited Clary Fray/Simon Lewis, future smut, tags to be continued to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jace honey you may have an anger problem” his mother brought up one breakfast, it seemed to come out of no-where right as he was about to put another spoonful of cereal in his mouth. Groaning he allowed the spoon just to fall back to the bowl, quite honestly things have been building up for a couple of months and he should have seen this talk coming for quite some time. Though still he rolled his eyes and strolled over to the sink, “I’m perfectly okay just don’t deal well with all situations is all”. <br/>Of course his mother found this bullshit so she also too put down the thing she was about to eat. “Jonathan you threw my vase because you saw a duck on the natural geographical channel” she swiftly replied annoyance quite portrayed in her tone. </p><p>Or<br/>Jace is going through some real anger issues with ducks and his doctor suggests he goes on runs to relieve his stress. During which he finds a boy that hides away in the woods to build strange objects., it just gets complicated after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Jace honey you may have an anger problem” his mother brought up one breakfast, it seemed to come out of no-where right as he was about to put another spoonful of cereal in his mouth. Groaning he allowed the spoon just to fall back to the bowl, quite honestly things have been building up for a couple of months and he should have seen this talk coming for quite some time. Though still he rolled his eyes and strolled over to the sink, “I’m perfectly okay just don’t deal well with all situations is all”. 

Of course his mother found this bullshit so she also too put down the thing she was about to eat. “Jonathan you threw my vase because you saw a duck on the natural geographical channel” she swiftly replied annoyance quite portrayed in her tone. Milk and whatever scrap of his cereal left in the bowl was hastily put down the sink, slamming it down on the counter he groaned shooting his mother an annoyed look. 

“I dunno, why they would put such blood thirsty things on there in the first place” he puffed leaning on the counter. Looking down however he felt a rush of embarrassment, maybe he was not showing his calmness by totally smashing his bowl on the counter. Before he could say another word on the matter his mother had already taken the landline off its cradle and was walking into another room. Glaring off into the distance he couldn’t help but lightly growl in frustration “Damn you ducks”.

[]  
The couch he was lying on was rather comfortable, the pictures on the wall were hung quite nicely though they were quite boring and he rather liked the mirror that was placed next to him on the coffee table next to his chair. However but of course that voice would interrupt his gaze, the flavourless tone of the other was getting dull. 

“So Jace you’ve been fairly quite over the last thirty minutes” the doctor started looking up from his notepad, “your mother told me you usually talk more any reason?”  
Sighing all that Jace could be thankful for was that his mother had insisted before this session would begin was that he did not want be called by his nickname rather than his real one. Stretching he enjoyed the subtle little clicks as his joints went in and out. Though a quick gaze to the left made him groan at the annoyed look the doctor sent his way.

“Just not in the mood to do this kay” he sat up saying rubbing his face, it was strange how tired he was by just sitting in this room for so long. “And l guess l don’t feel like l don’t need to be here, she’s just overstating my problem”.

Making quick note of what he was saying he could tell the other was relieved he was at least talking rather than just ignoring him like he had done the last half an hour. “Well even so your mother said it was important, could we go through the trigger list? If you pass you can go free”.

Rolling his eyes he bit back a joke about finding the list on Tumblr and just sat up in his chair a little higher so he could see the upcoming photographs better. It was a rather simple list, a basic picture with text underneath. Starting out pretty basic it went from a razor, rainbow, black man and woman, mirror (to which he grinned out giving a look to the mirror that stood by himself). 

Another couple of images came, none doing anything until but of course a picture of a duck came up and he turned his hands into fists. And to add insult to injury the doctor made a quack sound and he couldn’t contain himself as he swatted the picture to the ground. Writing down the results of what Jace said the doctor gave him an unsure face, grumbling he quickly pressed his face into the lounge.

[]  
Tying his shoe lases Jace couldn’t help but flop onto his bed in annoyance. Dropping his feet onto the ground he looked up to the ‘medical calendar’ that hung over his bed. It was that kind of calendar that had one date on it at a time with an inspirational quote. 

Today’s quote being ‘You miss 100% of the shots you do not take’. Of course underneath that was instructions of how much he should run on that day. Wordlessly he brushed the hair off his forehead, finishing tying his shoes. With a quick check to his phone he silently thanked that he had no college classes for the day, so slipping his phone into his pocket.   
Racing down stairs he grabbed a piece of toast before leaving the house. As he left his block he couldn’t help but rethink what his therapist had told him the week before. 

‘Seems like word to word isn’t doing much for you…’

‘Gotta change strategies…more physical things.’

‘…running’

And that was how he was stuck doing this, his mother was over the moon and he couldn’t get out of this one like he at first thought he could. So the blonde began his jog down the block towards the woods, if he was running it was probably better to do it towards a more quiet location. Though as he did he bumped into a raven haired boy making him drop a bundle of sticks and rocks that he had in his hands. Saying a rushed apology he began to run into the woods. Fuck.His.Life.


	2. Watch your step

Chapter one

The bleeping sound was more than enough to wake him out of his slumber. Reaching a hand it didn’t take him long to get the phone of the table and glare at it. Though he had been doing this running thing for only a short amount of time, a couple days since he began the first. It was already doing killer things to his muscles. 

While he was used to doing fitness, running into forests was quite not on the gym work out list. Realising in the middle of his anger towards the outdoors for making his him such a way, it was not quite an annoying alarm waking him up rather an annoying friend. “Hey Clare told you we don’t talk about your dreams for me until at it’s a least nine am” he smoothly joked, though his voice was still ruff from only just waking up minutes before. 

It was not all too hard to guess to the fact that she was rolling her eyes on the other side of the phone, a laugh make him positive to the fact. “Well l’ll just ask your therapist if l can get a night mare diary and you’ll know all about it then Jace”. Rolling his eyes in return he leaned up on the bed, stretching his legs as he did so.

“Any reason you call me then, you know besides wanting to hear me suffer so early in the morning with no coffee in sight?” he sighed rubbing his face. Rolling off his bed he walked over to his closet and began to skim through the shirts he had hung up. “Cause your mum is away remember she told me to call you when you had to go for your morning run?” she jokingly reminded.

Stopping his hand from skimming the clothes he groaned, “Ugggh you’re the worst”. Laughing increasing on the other end she added “whatever Jace”.

{}

The trail he had been going to for the last couple times was sadly out of order. And by out of order apparently a missing person had gone on in that direction so he was not allowed to go the usual route. Glaring at the signs and plastic tape that held him from the route, he was quite honestly not in the mood to go and find another route. 

Taking a deep breath he went to grab and tear the plastic, though of course that was when somebody else had to walk by. Suits and slim black glasses he instantly swatted his hands away from the divider. Dashing off in the other direction he thanked multiple gods that they didn’t seem to want to chase a twenty something year old that day. The trees and bushes rushing behind him he quickly stopped before he hit an incoming tree.

Heaving in and out he quickly checked his map to make sure that he wasn’t totally lost in oblivion. But with the crunch that didn’t sound like any leaves under his foot he looked down rather awkwardly, it was a sort of house thingy that well it didn’t look like what it could have before because he smashed it quite in two under his foot. 

Running a hand through his golden locks he inwardly cursed how this day was turning out for him. “Do you normally destroy peoples things in the woods” a very annoyed and sarcastic voice ran shout out from behind him. Turning around he got a good look at the voice that he managed to possible piss off ten seconds within meeting.

“I usually don’t meet builders in the middle of the woods, tend to destroy peoples things more in beach like locations. It does better things for my complexion as they yell at me I’m told” he retorted confidently raising an eyebrow at the other. The raven hair maned gave him a glare and he sat down on the ground dropping the material he was obviously collecting while he was away. 

The beep on his phone alerted his location at last and gave him the route back to his home, so with an awkward apology (he looked familiar did he run by him at an earlier time?) he left. 

{}  
“So while I was running from this crazy huge guy l accidently smashed this dude’s thing” he explained lying his head back on the deck chair. Other than meeting that strange boy in the woods the rest of the run had been rather boring, besides getting shat on by a bird nothing of any note happened that day. So he went to his afternoon classes and decided that drinking the last of his mother’s better alcohol on the balcony was a good idea for an afternoon. 

Also maybe gossip of the shit he did to his friend, what could he say the day was alright. 

“Let me guess you then proceeded to run away from that guy too?” she patiently asked on the other side of the phone, the soft sound of pencil scrapping an art book could be heard on his end from hers. “You’d probably deserve it you know, running around not looking where you’re going” she added half seriously.

Of course maybe he shouldn’t have remarked about how the thing he was doing looked to be some sort of art work, she was rather protective of other artists work and It was rather funny to tease her about. “The damn thing almost cut my leg if you want to know” he said rather dramatically.

In all honestly none of the sticks were no-where near sharp but it was still something that he felt the need to bring up. “Shame there wasn’t some sort of chemical to shut your big mouth” she groaned over dramatically. Putting the bottle back to his mouth for a large mouthful he rolled his eyes, grinning he swallowed it. 

“Whatever you’d miss this huge mouth of mine, who’d you lose to in arguments if not for me?” his words beginning to slur from the liquor. Placing her pencil down she sighed, “Hope you enjoy running hung over tomorrow”.

Hanging up he slipped the phone back in his pocket. Placing the bottle on the table he sighed, at least it’d bring a little change to run that hopefully wouldn’t end up destroying another strangers things in the woods again.


End file.
